Reunited
by RotgCAT
Summary: Since he got his memories back, all Jack can think about is his mother. When North finds out that Jacks only wish for christmas is to see her again, he's determinate to fulfill it. But what happens when Pitch Black discovers her and wants her to make jack suffer. Is the bond with his mother strong enough, or will our little Winter spirit lose against the Nightmare King?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dear Readers,

finally I got an own Fanfiction account. I hope you all like my story. But please don't be too hard on me in the reviews, because it's my first one. Anyway, enjoy! Hope you like it!

Your RotgCat

Jacks P.o.v.

Mischievous as a cat would, I continued to sneak through the halls of the North pole. It was a quiet night, which was odd, because usually someone here is always working. But not tonight. Tonight was Christmas Eve. Tomorrow children would wake up and rush to their Christmas tree, searching for a present. Jamie hadn't talked about anything else for the past weeks. But he was mostly excited when he had found out that his mother was coming back for christmas. She had been away for a couple of weeks because of a business meeting.

I suddenly felt something wet run down my cheek, to my chin and felt it fall off it. Shortly after I heard a _clink_ noise from the ground. When I looked down I saw a little Crystal lying there. I kneeled down and scooped it up into my hand.

 _A tear_ , I thought sadly _._ Ever since I got my memories back, I had often thought about her. My mother. My sweet, lovely, caring mother. More tears began to run my face, but I didn't bother to wipe them away. I suddenly started to feel weak in my legs, so I leaned against the next wall for support. I slid down the wall, with my back facing it and pulled my legs close to my chest. I never knew what happened to her. My father had died when I was eight years old, and my little sister...well, I heard some people in a village talking about about a girl killing herself. They say she did it because she couldn't take the guilt anymore of losing her brother that fateful day on the lake one year before. That would have been me.

While I thought about all that, sobs began to rack my whole body. Knowing no one would hear me anyway I didn't hold them in. I just let the pumped up frustration out.

I don't know how long I sat there, but an booming noise made me jump. It was shortly followed by an loud and happy ' _Ho, ho, ho'._

"North's obviously back" _,_ I quietly added to myself. While wiping away the tear streaks which stained my cheeks, I stood up and took a deep breath. I forced my usual cocky grin on my face, which I had learned to do in the past three hundred years of complete loneliness and solitude.

I continued my way down the halls and quickly landed in the Globe room. Three of the four other guardians were already waiting there. Bunny was the first to notice me.

"Hey, Frostbite. Nice to know you finally decided to show up", he greeted me in his usually grumpy way. I could see Tooth sending a small glare in his directing. Sometimes she just was a little overprotective.

"Nice to see you, too, Kangaroo. How is it going with painting eggs?"

"At least I'm doing my job and take responsibility for my actions, you overgrown icicle."

Before I could let out a snarky remark, someone threw the big door leading to the sleigh room open with so much force, it almost flew off it's angels. When I turned around I could see North standing there in all his glory.

"Merry Christmas everyone", he yelled through the whole workshop, "tonight was big succeed!"

Loud cheers erupted from all around us. Now I finally realized that Yetis and Elves had crowded close to where we were standing. One Elf was so overjoyed, it grabbed my leg and didn't let go until I pried it off.

Some time later we all found us in the great Dinning room at the other end of the workshop.

North said that there would be a great feast to celebrate his success. But in my opinion I think he was just doing that, because he and the others still felt like idiots to leave me, a boy of fourteen years, alone for so long. On the oversized table were all kinds of food. Vegetables, meat, fruits, fish, soups, bread...

I think North discovered first that I was starring at the food like I hadn't eaten in years. Which sadly was the truth. As a winter spirit I couldn't grow food and I couldn't cook either because I would just get burned. So it was kinda hard for me to get something to eat...

"Sit down, everyone, and eat. It's enough!"

North let another of his big laughs fly through the air. Bunny pressed his paws to his ears to try to block out the noise. He had the best ears from us all, that made me almost feel sorry for him... _Almost._

We seated ourselves 'round the table. Tooth on my right, Sandy on my left. Bunny sat un the chair next to her, and North on the last one. It was not my first dinner with them as a guardian, but I was still a bit insecure of what to do.

But soon the smell of backed potatoes filled my nostrils and I visible relaxed. It smelled just like when my mother used to make them. No, don't think about it.

"Jack, are you alright?", Tooth asked me warily.

"Huh... oh, yeah. Just fine."

"Are you sure, because you don't seem like it?"

Just when I was about to answer, North interrupted me:"Pah! Tooth, let the boy be! He says he's fine, so he's fine!"

I mentally thanked him for that.

"And Jack, before I forget it. Europe still needs snow for white Christmas! A kid wrote me that they hadn't had one for years."

"Oh, yeah! I totally forgot!", I swallowed slightly, then I continued, "Do you guys mind, if I go now-"

"No problem, Jack. Take your time. We'll wait for you!", North shouted again.

I gave him a slight smile, and before any of them could change their minds I was out the window.

Bunnys P.o.V.

I watched the bloody drongo fly out the window, then turned my eyes back to the scenery before me. North looked kinda lost then and there, with his head propped up on his elbows and eyes cast dow, so I decided to speak up:"North, mate, y'all right?"

"No, I'm not all right!"

I was taken back by his outburst, but quickly regained my composure:"Well, what is it?"

"It's Jack! I don't know how to fulfill his wish!"

"But North, what could he possible wish for. You told me a few days ago, he didn't write a letter to you", Tooth encouraged him.

"I know, but you should know that I, as Santa Clause, know every wish of every child on earth. Even if they don't write letter."

Now it was my turn to speak:"And what does the bloody showpony wish for? It can't be that bad."

North took a deep breath then answered:"He wishes for his mother."

So... What do you think? Shall I continue or not? Please tell me in the reviews.

P.S: I know Jack is older than fourteen, but I thought it would fit the story more.

Bye, everyone! Stay tuned!

RotgCAT ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Bunnys P.o.V.

"What do you mean _'He wishes for his mother'_?", I asked curiously, "and even if it's true, how did you find out?"

The big cossack let a sigh flow past his lips, "I found out when I was walking down halls next to his room at night. He was mumbling in sleep, and when I listened closer I heard him say that he wishes for mother. But I don't know how to do that!"

"Ok, mate, first of all, stop screaming right now. That freaks me out. And second, weren't you the one who told us a few days ago that the snow globes can travel through time now?"

He seemed to think for a moment, then his eyes lit up.

"Bunny, you are genius!"

I was happy for him, but seriously, how can he've possible forgotten about that?!

He looked at the other two guardians across from us:"Tooth, Sandy, you go and prepare extra room.

I'll organize big welcome party. Bunny, you go and get mother."

Wait, what?!

"North, but why me?", I yelled in frustration.

"You got Jack here by sack, you get mother here by sack," he answered causally, shoving the bunch of cloth into my arms.

"Even if I go, how am I gonna find her?"

North whispered something into a snow globe, threw it on the ground where it turned to vortex of colors then turned to me, "Just take first woman you see. Good luck."

Before I knew anything else I was gliding down the vortex, trying very hard to hold my carrots in my stomach. A few seconds later I landed hard on a wooden floor. The sack landed over my eyes.

The air around me was warm and cozy. When I took the cloth off my eyes the first thing I saw was a scared woman starring wide eyed at me. Her long, brown hair, which already reached the floor, hang loosely around her shoulders, covering a bit of her brown dress. Her also brown eyes looked at me in horror. You could definitely see that Jack and her are related.

Out of the blue she suddenly began to scream hysterically. I quickly dove forward and covered her mouth with my paw. I pushed her forward into the open and waiting sack, quickly threw a snow globe on the ground and jumped into it.

Jacks P.o.V.

After nearly an hour I was finally done spreading snow in Europe and could already see the outline of the workshop in the distance again. When I was there I flew through an open window, softly landed on the floor and the wind closed the window for me.

"Thanks Wind,"I whispered, then headed to the Dinning room.

I cracked open the door and glanced inside. Nobody sat at the table and everything was as quiet as it could be. A frown appeared on my face. The food hasn't been touched and it didn't look like there had been a fight. Just when I was about step inside to get a better look around a soft pull on my pant leg made me look down.

"Sandy, good to see you, but do you know where the others are?"

He nodded slightly, then took my hand and led me in the opposite direction. Several minutes later we stood in front of the big door which led to the Globe room. I pushed the door open and were surprised to find a fully planned party location.

"Ah, Jack! You're back!", boomed an overjoyed North and wrapped me into an embrace.

"North... can't... breath...," was all I managed to choke out.

"Sorry!", he said and immediately let go,"But now tell me, what do you think?" He motioned to the decorations around us.

"It's nice, but who is it for?"

"For someone who's very special for you. Oh look, they're here!" A snow globe portal opened just a few feet away from us, which kinda made me jump, because, well... what would you do but be at least a little shocked.

A pretty shaken up Bunnymund was the first to stumble through the portal, a full sack coming through right after him.

"That", Bunny warned as he stood up, "was the last time ever I use this damn portal."

"Oh c'mon Bunny, portal is fun", encouraged him a still smiling Russian.

"No, it's not and I'll tell you what mate, If I ever get privilege of getting some part of his family again, I'll-"

At this part of the argument, I wasn't even listening anymore. All my attention was on the moving sack in the middle of the room. I quickly strode forward as the struggling began to subside.

I pulled on the rope, which held the opening closed. When it was fully open a head popped out of it.

It was obviously a woman in her late twenty's with extreme long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

 _No,_ I thought, _it can't be. She's long dead._

She looked frantically around the room. When she spotted Bunny her face suddenly looked angry:"You!"

By that point North and the overgrown rabbit were done with their argument and scared looked at the woman before them.

She angrily strode forward and backhanded Bunny across the face.

He looked taken back:"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"That was for kidnapping me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose. He made me do it!", he yelled and pointed at North. His face now, too, was full of terror.

The hope was eating my heart away while they argued. I needed to know if it was her.

"M-mom?", I softly called out.

Her whole body became stiff at once. She slowly began to turn around and eyed me from head to toe. Her eyes became even wider, if that was even possible, and her hands clamped over her mouth. She let out a soft wine and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah?"

Before I could say another word she suddenly broke down and began to cry. She repeated the word ' _No_ ' over and over again.

I rushed forward but she just scooted farther away."Go away!", she cried,"my son's dead. You're just a hallucination. You aren't real! None of this is real!"

I took a few steps backwards. I knew she didn't mean it, but that didn't make the words hurt less.

I felt a few icy tears fall from my eyes. They landed just before her.

I could see Bunny coming closer to me from the corner of my eye, trying to comfort me, but I didn't want his pity. So I did the thing I always had done when I couldn't take it anymore in my three hundred years of solitude.

I ran.

I ran away from all the pain, the loneliness, the hurt.

I clamped my hands over my ears, in the hope of blocking out the cries of the other guardians who yelled my name.

I finally got to the great door of the workshop, which lead to the cold and icy tundra on the outside.

I pushed it open with all my might and ran outside. A blizzard was already raging on around me and my lungs burned from taking deep breaths in the cold air.

Suddenly I stumbled over something, something in my left leg cracked sickeningly and I fell forward. The snow made the impact less hurtful but my leg just hurt the more. I felt if it was broken. I winced as another wave of pain hit my leg. Yes, definitely broken.

With a sigh I let my self fall back into the snow and closed my tired eyes. Today really wasn't my day.

As I curled up on my side, to let sleep take over my body, I heard someone calling my name over the icy winds of the storm.

But I was already too deep in the depths of my mind to make out who.

The last thing I could feel was a person kneeling next to me and a few warm drops falling onto my cheek.

Hey everyone!

Sorry I didn't upload sooner, but I was away for a few days and hadn't had wifi there.

But anyway I hope you liked it.

See you soon and stay tuned!

RotgCAT ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Jacks Mother P.o.V

Everything around me didn't really reached my ears as I sat there on the ground. Tears poured from my eyes like rivers. The boy with white hair, who had just claimed to be my son, stood there dumbfounded. But I knew it was just another hallucination.

Ever since I had lost my husband, my son and my daughter these daydreams had begun to appear. The most times they were about Jack.

Maybe because he and I had very strong bond. His little sister Emma had always loved her father more. And Jack had loved me. Even though the other boys of the village made fun of him because of that, he always stood up to his love for me.

Maybe that was why his death had been even more unbearable than Emma's suicide.

As I sat there crying my heart out I heard a clinking noise just in front of me. I opened my red, puffy eyes and starred at the thing lying there. It looked like a little crystal. But where had it come from?

I looked up at the pale boy and saw the answer.

Tears ware streaming down his face, freezing there and landing as little crystals on the ground.

I reached a hesitant hand out towards one of them. When my fingers made contact with it, my eyes widened immediately.

Before, my hand had always just passed through him and I had always felt so hopeless. But if could touch his tears, that meant that I could touch him and that meant...

Before I could say another word that white haired boy ran away. I heard the Kangaroo who had kidnapped me yell his name while I remained silent.

I cradled the already melting tear in my hands as I thought of my next move. Should I follow him or stay here?

Follow him or stay? Follow him or stay? Follow him or stay?...

While these thoughts ranted in my head I heard a single hopeless sob coming from the directing the boy had run off to.

That did it. This one little sob, from a boy I wasn't even sure if he was my son, did it.

Before I could myself progress what was going on I ran after him. I stumbled through the large corridors of the building I was in and followed the path of frozen tears.

Suddenly a cold wave of air hit me and I halted I my tracks. A pair of big open doors were in front of me, which lead to the icy tundra on the outside with a blizzard raging over it.

I could only see something blue running out there and then disappearing from my sight.

Even though I knew it was freezing out there and I would probably catch hypothermia I stumbled in my, probably, death.

When I was out there for a few minutes I already felt the warmth and energy leaving my body.

I didn't know how long my way through the deep snow went on, but out of nowhere a blur of blue and brown caught my eye. With all my might I pushed my body there as fast as I could and yelled: "Jack!"

When he didn't answered I started to become really worried.

I continued to walk through the storm until I was able to get a good look at him. I couldn't prevent a whimper forcing it's way through my throat.

My little boy lay there with his head down in the snow and his left leg bend in an unusual angel.

I crawled the mop of white hair close to my chest, trying to give him some warmth. Now my own tears stained his pale cheeks; my long hair blew around us. I knew I had to get outta here, but I didn't know how.

Some time later, just when I was afraid I'd collapse, I suddenly heard voices.

"Jack! Jack's mother! Jack!" they shrieked over the harsh wind.

"Ey, Frostbite! Where are you?"

That accent... I knew that accent! It was from the kangaroo! The one who kidnapped me!

(Notice for me: I'm still gonna break his sorry legs for that!)

"Hello! We're here!", I yelled as loud as I could, "We're here!"

Soon blurry forms came into my view, but the 'blurry' part didn't come from the unclear sight.

It came from me. I was on the edge of concussion, and I was slowly but steady slipping.

The bird-lady was the first to approach me. She kneeled beside me in the snow; her eyes wandered over the slumped form in my arms known as my long lost son. The others soon followed.

"We need to take him to the infirmary. He's got a broken leg which we have to set", then she turned to me, "And you don't look so good yourself either."

She was right. I couldn't feel my toes and fingers anymore and my whole body shivered uncontrollably.

"Although you don't deserve to be taken care of, after what you've just done to my sweet tooth!", she continued her rant, "Three hundred years he was alone to fend for himself! Then he got his memories back, but he only thought about you! And I don't even know why! After what you've just done to him, you don't really seem like a good mother!"

Wait... Sweet tooth? Three hundred years? How much did I miss?

"Now, now, Toothy. That's enough. Let's get them back inside, then we can have a talk", the large man in red said calmly.

While the kangaroo picked up the boy, the large man came to me and hang his large coat around my shoulders.

I mumbled a quiet thanks.

As we made our way inside, I couldn't stop thinking about what the bird-lady had said.' _You don't really seem like a good mother!_ '

Had she been right? Had I lost my loved ones because I had been such a bad mother and wife?

While I thought about that silent sobs wracked my cold body, and I just hoped none of this people would notice. I wouldn't want to appear anymore useless than I already did.

But I couldn't keep it inside anymore.

My knees buckled under me and hit the floor. I wrapped my arms around my small frame as more sobs threatened to tear me apart.

Jacks P.o.V

Everything around me was black. I didn't know where I was nor what happened around me, but I could hear something. And I knew that noise. It was the same noise I had heard when Dad had died.

It were my mothers sobs!

But how?... Oh right, Bunny, the sack, she saying I was just a hallucination, me running away...

I could practically make out her huddled form out now; her arms wrapped around her frame and sobs wracking her body.

No matter how hurt by her words I was right now, I couldn't stand that image. I had to wake up!

My eyes fluttered slowly open. At first everything was a blur of colors, but after I blinked a few times it got better. Soft – who knows what- surrounded me and made me feel warm. I could feel eyes on me. I let out a little yell when I noticed how close Tooth hovered over my face, scared bunny in the progress and promptly fell out of his furry arms. My back soon hit the stone floor; I let out a suppressed groan.

 _This day can't get any worse now_ , I thought bitterly.

Quiet sobs called me from my Thoughts and I gazed at the shaking woman not far from me.

 _Oh, yes. It can!_

Tooth was already checking my leg and fussing over my stupidness again, while I only had eyes for her. She noticed my starring, but didn't complain about it. It was almost like she waited for me to judge her.

After some time of just starring, she finally broke.

She scrambled to her feet, still shaken up, and threw her arms around me. She squeezed so hard, I almost couldn't breath and I clearly didn't do any good to my already hurt back. But I didn't care. She was my mother and after three hundred years of waiting, I finally got a hug from her.

I felt new, hot tears running down her cheeks and soaking my hoodie. In that realization teardrops gathered in my eyes, too. I clutched the back of her dress in my fists.

I wanted to hold her like that forever, but a tiny hand yanked me back by the scruff of my hood. I confused gazed up at Tooth, but before I could say a word, she begun to yell: "What do you think you're doing, young man?! She just made you cry and run away! You broke your leg in progress!How could you forgive her so easily?!"

From the corner of my eye, I saw my mother looking down in shame.

"Tooth", I begun, " that may be true, but she's still my mother. She's the woman who gave birth to me, cared for me and loved me for as long as I can remember. And that isn't going to go unnoticed! At least not by me!"

Tooth fluttered back in shock at my outburst. I panted slightly, but immediately calmed down when a gentle hand gave my shoulder a slight squeeze. I turned my head, and came face to face with my teary-eyed mother.

She said:"Jack, that was beautiful."

This moment couldn't be ruined... At least I thought so, before my leg started to hurt again. I winced at the sudden pain. Everybody in the room came forward to help me, but I just waved them off.

"It's ok, guys. I got it."

I placed my hands over the break and concentrated. A blue-wight light illuminated around us. As it extinguished again, my leg was whole again. The others around me, just starred in shock.

"What?",I asked innocently.

"You just made your leg whole again", my mother exclaimed.

"Yeah... So?"

"So?! You don't just fix your broken leg! How did you learn to do that anyway?!"

I let a sigh flow past my lips. I had known this moment would have come sooner or later.

"Well.. In my three hundred years of existence I learned to take care of myself, when I'm hurt. It wasn't like anybody else would have done it for me anyway."

The other guardians looked down in shame and guilt, while my mother looked at me in... sympathy. She offered me her hand, which I gladly accepted. But instead of just pulling me into a standing position, she pulled me against her frame and tightly wrapped her arms around me.

At first I was shocked and frozen to the spot (no pun intended) but quickly relaxed and took in the warming feeling. Lost in the bliss of the embrace, I almost didn't notice North clearing his throat behind us.

"I really don't wanna ruin the moment, but how about we continue this conversation in Globe room?"

I just gave him a reassuring smile and followed the others.

I only turned around again when I noticed that my mother wasn't following us. She looked very insecure whether she should follow us or not.

I just smiled at her and held out my hand. She smiled back, warmth dancing in her eyes, and gladly took my hand.

As soon as she took it, I pulled her after me through the halls, laughing all the way.

Hey, everyone...

Sorry I was gone for so long, but I kinda had a "blackout of imagination " for the past few weeks.

I wrote dozen different versions of this chapter, but never really liked it.

But now I've written a version which I like.

For the long wait, I decided, to make this chapter longer than the other two.

Enjoy and stay tuned! ;)

RotGCAT


	4. Chapter 4

Jack's P.o.V

I dragged my mother behind me, my bare feet slapping against the ground. When I looked at her I could see the wonder in her eyes. She looked so happy, I wasn't sure if I'd ever seen her like that.

Soon we arrived in the Globe room. Elves and yetis looked suspicious at my mother, obviously because of what had happened not long ago.

The other Guardians were not far behind us.

"So", said North as he let himself fall into his big, red, christmassy chair by the fire place,"Now I need information... What the hell is going on here?!"

I yelped at his outburst. My mother noticed that and pulled me a bit closer, to calm me down. It worked.

"W-what information do you mean?", I asked carefully. The others didn't seemed too pleased about my fast reunion with my mother.

Bunny was the first to speak up:"Oh, you know, the usual. Why you exactly wanted to get your mother back? What for starters her name is? Why she was so desperate at first, made you cry, and then ran after you? Like I said, Ice cube, the usual."

Just when I was about to answer that my mother laid her hand on my shoulder to silence me.

"I guess you're right. I really should introduce myself", she took a deep breath, then continued," For starters my name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Overland. And I reacted the way I did, well... It was because... Ever since I had lost my husband and my son, and my daughter had killed herself I've gotten these daydreams and nightmares of them. And every time it was like they hated me, a-and I didn't know what to do anymore, a-and I-"

That was the final straw for her. She hid her eyes behind her hands and started to shake. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and squeezed.

"I think it's enough. We've all had a really rough day and should get some rest", I suggested. "North, do you have a guest room she could use for tonight?"

He nodded:"Ya, it's the one next to yours."

"Alright, come on Mom."

I grabbed my sobbing and shaking mother by the arm and dragged her behind me to the other end of the workshop, where my room laid.

"We're almost there", I promised her quietly.

After a few more minutes, I paused before a door. The wood was painted in different shades of brown and red; The doorknob in pure golden color.

I turned the handle and slowly pushed the door open.

The room was small, but comfy. On the right side was a small fire place; across from it stood a bed and a wooden wardrobe next to it.

"So... Here we are", I said and let go of her hand.

She slowly stepped into the room and admired the perfection of the small place.

"I guess this is where you will be staying for the time-being. Make yourself comfortable, and if you need me, I'll be in the room next door."

As I turned around to leave, her arms wrapped around my chest from behind.

"Don't leave... Please...", she sobbed into my hoodie.

I sighed. It pained me to leave her here, as much as it pained her, but I knew it had to be done.

"It will be fine. I promise. You'll be fine... **I** will be fine", I reassured her.

She took a deep breath, then nodded. I gave her a small smile, kissed her quickly on the cheek, then took my leave.

As soon as I was in my room, I changed into more comfortable clothes and climbed into bed. I pulled the covers up to my nose. I felt a smile spread across my face, as I thought about what had happened that day. Alright, the whole incident with my leg and all the crying weren't so great. But after all I got my mother back and that was what was most important.

With these thoughts swirling through my head, I fell asleep.

Jack's Dream P.o.V

I was in some kind of black space. I couldn't hear, see nor feel anything.

"Would you look at that. Jack Frost, the great new guardian, in my home", a voice suddenly spoke. A voice I only knew all too well.

"Pitch", I growled, "Come out you coward! And show your ugly face!"

"Oh.. Still feisty I see."

"What do you want?"

"Me? I just wanted to talk. You know... The weather. The guardians. Your lovely mother."

I could practically feel my blood boiling inside me now, and yelled: "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Don't worry. I'm not planning to. After all she's just a useless mortal, and so no use for me."

"Then why are you here?" He was beginning to freak me out.

"I was just surprised that a beautiful lady like her, who could have every guy she wants and have precious children with him, would want someone like you to call her son."

My eyes went wide at the thought. I knew he just wanted to make me frightened, but somehow it still got through to me.

"After all", he started again, "you're just a troublemaking spirit who makes a mess wherever he goes. And you know it. Or do I first have to remind you about all the lives your blizzards took, the easter incident or the 'unsinkable' ship."

"Well... yeah... But-"

"But what, Jack? Do you think your mother would be proud if she knew that her son was murderer. I don't think so. Even all the other spirits said your an ice cold killer. "

I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block out his voice. But somehow I could still hear it, if not even better. Tears slipped from my tightly shut eyes, although I did my hardest to stop them.

"Oh, look at you. The big, bad guardian is a cry baby. You're so pathetic."

"Stop it! STOP IT!", I yelled but the words still pierced themselves like daggers into my heart. Finally I couldn't take it anymore:"I said STOP IT!"

Jack's Normal P.o.V

"I said STOP IT!"

I shot up in bed, sweat dripping down my forehead. My breath was shaky; my heartbeat unsteady but at the same time too fast to be healthy. I felt cold tears staining my cheeks, but I didn't bothered to wipe them away.

I turned my wide eyes in the direction of my door and eyed it warily. I knew it would make me seem like a baby to run to my mother. I bit my lip. But I really needed to know if what Pitch had said was really the truth. Squeezing my eyes shut, I made a decision.

Elizabeth's P.o.V

After Jack closed the door, I sighed. I knew it was the right thing to do, after all I was a grown woman. But something just made me uneasy. I didn't know why but I had had a feeling that that night would be unpleasant.

After I had changed into a dark blue nightgown, which had laid ready for me under the blankets of my bed, and had tied my long hair together, I'd snuggled into the fluffy covers and fell asleep almost immediately. But when the clock struck one in the morning something made me wake up.

And 'something' was the squirming under the covers at the foot of the bed. Something, or better yet, someone was under it. I held up the blankets as I looked underneath. There lay, only a few feet away, the crumbled figure of my son.

"Jack...", I whispered a little star struck. First he didn't want to stay and now he comes in in the middle of the night. I didn't really get it.

"He... Hey, Mom."

"Jack, what are you doing here at one in the morning? What happened? Wait- Are those tear streaks on your cheeks?"

They were barely visible but still there.

"N-No", he lied.

"Jack", I warned, "you know I hate it when you lie to me." And I did.

"I know. It's j-just that-t..." His voice wavered as he begun to shake. Sobs wracked his tiny frame.

"Oh, Jack...", I whispered. Slowly I stretched my arms out, gripped his shoulders and pulled him towards my chest. I tucked his head under my chin, while rubbing circles on his back and talking to him in a soothing tone. It seemed to calm him down a bit, but not to stop the crying.

That's when I had an idea. It had always worked when he'd been little. Maybe it still did. Well, it was worth a try.

I slowly brought us into a sitting position, and brought one hand to base of my neck, where my hair was tied together. With a bit difficulty, I opened the knot. With my hair lose, I started to embrace Jack with it. After only a few short moments, he started to calm down. His breathing became normal again, and no fresh tears stained my nightgown an even darker shade of blue.

He pulled away from me, which made my hair fall down his back, and whispered a 'thank you'.

"Better?" He nodded "Good. Then can you please tell me what's going on ?"

His eyes grew wide while I was asking him.

"Please, Jack."

He sighed. I was obvious to him that there was no way around telling me.

"Well... I-I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"It was... It was about you and me. I was wondering... You are a pretty woman. Why didn't you just marry another guy and gave birth to his kids. I mean, that would have been easier than always putting up with your troublemaking excuse of a son. Why would you even want to call me your son?" His voice broke at the end. He was close to tears. I thought I should tell him.

"Jack", he looked up as I begun to speak, "you don't even know the full story."

His eyes began to sparkle with excitement, confusion and curiosity.

"Well, before you were born, I was known as the girl in my home village who couldn't have kids because I was different or something like that. My parents had still believed that the doctors and everyone else was wrong. But as the years went by, they also grew annoyed. When I was fifteen their patience broke and they threw me out. Out on the street, wet, cold, hungry, I just sat there. I didn't know what to do. I was alone. All alone. That was when your father found me. He took me in, cared for me. And, well, we fell in love. Soon he proposed to me, and although I was insecure because of the whole 'children-thing', I said yes. And, well, a few months after our marriage, I started to feel nauseous in the morning and often threw up. In the fear of it being something serious, we went to a doctor. And, well... he-he said I was pregnant. With you. Although you weren't planned-"

"That's a really nice story, honestly. But that doesn't even explain anything. Great, they all told you you couldn't have kids. Then you got pregnant-"

"Jack, please let me tell the whole story. I-"

"No, I don't want to hear your excuses! I've had enough-"

"Jack, calm down! Just let me explain-"

"No! You just said yourself, I wasn't planned! I don't get-"

"Will you JUST LET ME TALK!", I yelled through the whole room. Jack's ranting stopped immediately. He looked really shaken up, but quickly turned around to hide it. Now that I realized what I had done, I regretted it.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I-"

"Just finish your story", he hissed trough his teeth. I sighed. Might as well get over with it.

"As I was saying... Although you weren't planned, we still loved you more than anything. And Jack, you have to understand, as long as I could think I'd always wanted a child on my own. And you made my dream come true. Which makes you even more special to me."

When I finished my story, I waited. I waited for him to break down crying, to start shaking, to do something. But it never came. Some time later I began to grow concerned. Why wasn't he saying anything? Slowly I grabbed his shoulder with my slender fingers and turned him around.

His bangs shadowed his face. I carefully grabbed his chin and made him look at me. His eyes were filled with tears, but he seemed to refuse to let them fall. I softly cooed at him and gave him a peck on the forehead.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not ice cold, am I?"

I was surprised at his question, but answered anyway:"No, of course not, sweetie. Why would you even think that?"

"Well... All the other spirits always said that. And-"

"Pah! The other spirits don't matter. All that matters is that you accept yourself the way you are. And, well, do you?"

He thought for a moment:"Well, yeah."

"See? Then everything's alright."

He smiled."Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome. Should I bring you back to bed now?"

"Actually I wanted to ask you if I could maybe sleep here?"

Now it was my turn to smile."Of course, honey."

We made ourselves comfortable on the bed again. With Jack's body pressed against mine, my arms wrapped securely around his frame. But before I could fall asleep, I needed to still tell him something first.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?", he asked tiredly, nearly asleep.

"I know another reason why you aren't ice cold. It's because your heart is way too big and warm, for you to be cold. Can you promise me to remember that?"

All I got in response was a soft snore. All the crying must have tired him out.

As I settled into my pillow again, and tiredness began to make itself known, I could have sworn I heard a faint ' _I will_ '.

Oh my god! Finally done!

But there are bad news, too. I'll be gone for the next two weeks on summer vacation. But now that Summer break has started, I have a lot more time to write new chapters. Please don't be mad at me, that I won't upload for the next few weeks, but I have no wifi where I'm going. So again: Sorry!

See you in two weeks! Stay tuned!

Your RotGCAT ;)

P.S.: Please tell me in the reviews what you think of my writing and (if it's necessary) how I should change it.


End file.
